


Crystal Space: Volume I

by Yui_Lin01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth, Freeform, Futuristic, Narrative Driven, Oddysseus Station, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, engine - Freeform, fantasy fiction, shuttle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Lin01/pseuds/Yui_Lin01
Summary: Follow Tolar le scul in his journey to bring humanity into the next frontier and explore the universe for the answers humanity has asked itself for many centuries. Beware, this story is a narrative-driven story and involves sci-fi, adventure aspects.





	Crystal Space: Volume I

The le scul family were an American family that was fortunate to be powerful and wealthy, They owned many estates, businesses, and real estate. The youngest son was named Tolar Le scul and was very ambitious and cautious and as he grew older it became apparent he was also an opportunist and futurist. He dreamed of the future as not many do, he dreamed of a future where humans are united under one government, where space is easily traveled, and where world hunger was no longer an issue. Unfortunately for him his family never shared the same ambition and instead wanted him to be a businessman who would take over the family accounts one day.

Once he was 14 Tolar invented the machine that had only taken a few days, It was the machine that would eventually change the world.. It was an engine that would be able to lift light craft into space without rocket boosters, he could launch satellites into space without a rocket and with ease. He made several of the same engines and used one to launch a small communication satellite that could send video and sound broadcasts from its position, once it was in orbit and deployed he tested it and decided this would remain a secret for now.

Tolar spent weeks adjusting the engine and adding more things until he had created an engine the consumed its own exhaust, was light, and could lift five rockets with ease. he spent a few hours thinking before he finally decided.. This is how the le scul legacy would be built. They could build ships capable of traveling the universe and unite the planet under their cause. Tolar spent a few more weeks tweaking the engines until they were perfect and also built a small spacecraft capable of holding up to 5 passengers and transporting them to space. He planned on making his own workstation in orbit around the earth where he could work in peace and be safe from anyone. 

Tolar had made friends who shared an interest in space and exploring it, he had known them for years. He decided if he was going to space he was taking them with him, there would be room enough for them and their belongings as well as room to expand the station for more facilities if need be. It took a few hours before he had realized to expand the station he would require a few things, robots to do the labor and a large number of materials to use in constructing the expansions and the inventions. It took a few more weeks before finally, the robots were made there were 4 of them and we had a large stockpile that could last years.. now we just need to get the materials and the robots prepared to launch.

While securing all the things for when the station was ready, Tolar also was making the station which had many rooms and facilities.. all it needed were inhabitants and robots to maintain it, and to fill the storage rooms. it took a few days but finally, Tolar was ready to launch. The station had maneuvering engines and 4 launch engines to get it to orbit, as well as the 2 small shuttles which had previously been made and docked with the station. Tolar had made this all in secret from his family and anybody else, except his friends who all had decided to go with him. It was time to launch the station- Odyseuss. All of the Crew had strapped in and were now preparing to launch, The roof of the hangar which Tolar made this all in began to retract, and the power to the station had primed and began to start a count down to launch.

After several seconds the station had launched, soaring through the sky and up into orbit in no time. Once in orbit, Tolar activated a machine that creating gravity, and the Odyseuss had begun to orbit Earth.


End file.
